


A Place To Rest His Head

by brattybabyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, The Handler calls Five Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattybabyfive/pseuds/brattybabyfive
Summary: It was odd, but Five felt somewhat safe in his position. Maybe it was his belief in her competency, or the respect that he held for her despite everything? Though it was likely just a lack in cognitive reasoning due to being tired.He was vulnerable right now, and she was using it to her advantage. That was it, he sleepily decided. It definitely wasn't that her ministrations were soothing, or that he found her presence comforting and her body warm. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Place To Rest His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy and soft 5dler fic, with a bit of banter naturally.

"Ah, Five, nice of you to join me."

The sight that met Five upon entering the suite was pretty standard. She was leant back into the couch, the Handler herself, feet propped up on the coffee table. Her ageless beauty was toned down slightly by the dim lighting.

"Well I trust you brought work to keep yourself occupied."

"You know me so well," Five remarked, snide. He dropped the manila folder on the coffee table. She was right, he had indeed brought a case from the commission with him.

She smiled at him, catlike. It was a devious grin in all regards, but it brought him some comfort, familiarity. It was a smile that had kept him company in the hardest of times.

"Come on, Five," she waved a manicured hand at the space next to her on the couch. "I don't bite," she taunted and made the contrary expression of flashing her teeth at him.

"Good thing I don't bite either," Five cocked an eyebrow at her before he took a confident seat beside her. Though he left just enough space to still feel comfortable, to keep himself out of the zone of uncertainty.

She chuckled dangerously, and he tried his best not to tense too obviously as he reached to rifle through the case files. She had such a way of setting his nerves alight. However he still hadn't allowed himself the time to consider if this was a bad or good thing

She shuffled slightly beside him, kicked one of her legs over the other. Five finally realised that she was doing the daily crossword in the paper. It seemed an odd thing for her to be doing something so simple, mundane, ordinary. Though Five did admit to himself that he personally loved the challenge of a puzzle every now and then.

"Don't stare too long dear, you might give a lady the wrong impression." The Handler turned to meet his eyes. Her gaze was daring, her ballsy nature made her come off intimidating. The sparkle in her irises was actually challenging him to look away. You won't break it, the green taunted.

Five tore his eyes from hers. Gaze back on the files but his focus still entirely on her. He cleared his throat, "Yeah we wouldn't want that." The words spilled from his lips, but he didn't have a clue if he really meant them.

Her laughter tinkled this time. "You're being awfully agreeable tonight."

It was that effect that she had on him, the most maddening part about her, how little control he had of himself whenever she was around. Five flushed scarlet, "You're wholly intolerable. And I resent doing as you tell me."

"Now, now, pet," she waved her index finger around, ran it along the length of his jaw, "There’s nothing to resent about following orders."

Fire kept his eyes trained on her slender finger as she went on. He couldn't be bothered to soak up the words as he concentrated on the digit. He calculated the moment she would flick his nose and he timed an emphatic bite attempt.

She pulled her hand back, scathed. He hadn't actually bitten her, but it was a small victory to get such a reaction. But her shock slowly gave way to amusement, and she quickly caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger, "It would seem one of us does bite."

"Only when provoked," He gritted out. 

"Oh I'm sure of it," She tilted his face up towards herself. "Do you think you can behave for me, pet?"

"I’ll play nice as long as you do."

She angled her head at him mock innocently, "What do you mean? I've been nothing but nice this whole time."

He flicked his eyes down to where her hand still was. An unspoken point.

She smiled, saccharine, "Only when provoked sweetheart."

He grumbled but made no comment further, verbal or otherwise.

She hummed approvingly and released his face from her hold. But her touch lingered long enough to brush a stray hair behind his ear.

Five turned back to the case and buried his head in it. He hid the flush from her and tried desperately to cool his raging heart. He felt like she was still watching him for any breath wrong. He would definitely not be risking glancing at her. So he settled for observing enough in his periphery to keep himself alive.

The night went on like that. Both working away with little to no comment. It was never going to be totally silent if The Handler was involved. A tease or taunt was just to be expected. And he suffered through it. After all he was nothing if not stubborn.

As the night dragged on however, not even his stubbornness could compete with the fatigue he felt. Five had slowly slipped down the couch slightly. The papers were strewn across his chest. He blinked his eyes languidly as his head steadily drifted across to land on something firm and warm. To avoid losing his balance he angled his legs to lay out across the couch.

He hadn't meant it, and he wasn't exactly fully conscious of it but he'd ended up with his head in The Handlers lap, the rest of his young body lain out across the couch.

She carded a hand softly through his hair. He tried to stir, but she pushed him down lightly by the shoulder.

"You're a growing boy, you need your rest,” She whispered, much to Five's chagrin. He didn't have the energy to fight back in the moment however. So he let sleep take hold of him.

It was odd, but Five felt somewhat safe in his position. Maybe it was his belief in her competency, or the respect that he held for her despite everything? Though it was likely just a lack in cognitive reasoning due to being tired.

He was vulnerable right now, and she was using it to her advantage. That was it, he sleepily decided. It definitely wasn't that her ministrations were soothing, or that he found her presence comforting and her body warm. Absolutely not.

That was the last thought he had before he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I plan to write many more fics for this pairing. If you have anything you’d like to see written for these two please don’t hesitate to comment, or find me on Twitter & Tumblr @brattybabyfive <3


End file.
